Consume Your Lust
by jburke2101
Summary: A epic journey of hatred that leads to love. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers I know I've been absent far a very long time and I deeply apologize for that.

**(PLEASE READ THIS!)** OK this story is set up like a "what if" kind of thing and I want to explain the story line for a bit. The situation is, that Chase Young seizes the temple and takes over world right after Riamundo just became the Xiaolin leader. Leaving Chase to separate the monks as quick as he can and putting them into labor in his new world wide Empire. Now this is all about Kimiko, so if you wanted the rest of the monk's perspective then I'm sorry, but this isn't your type of reading, additionally it's a Chamiko reading so if your not into that, leave. However stay curious and read on.

* * *

Consume Your Lust

Chapter 1

The eternal flame must be swallowed by the pure, to finally put the dragon to rest…

Pour, dip, lift, pour, dip, lift, pour, dip, lift, pour, dip, lift, pour, dip, lift…

(Sighs) Morning… Oh how she missed the morning sun… the missing warmth of light… gone… at least that's what Kimiko thought.

Off in the distant we still see a very beautiful young woman name Kimiko Tohomiko, and she was still being put into labor again, gathering water for the construction of an empire. Even with the raggedy cloths she still wears, she couldn't hide that pretty little face from no one, not even when the muddy dirt was still plastered on her flawless face, never denting her beauty. Giving her crystal blues eyes the center stage of beautiful, and still a vision of a woman in deep thought with everything.

One of them, being Chase Young's evil reign.

Thinking on the spot, Kimiko heavily sighed in despair. How much longer can she push herself to wake up every dark morning to work and slave for her rationed foods, or to having every second of the day feel like she was going to fall from cruel exhaustion?

She would always curse the day that she wasn't strong enough to defend the world from darkness, or from the man that was behind it all. Chase Young… for ten long years of his reign, he took over the land and temple, he immediately seized the Wu to destroy them and stopped any attempts for her to gain any power to stop him. Also to separate her away from her friends for ten whole years… and it still seemed it was going to still continue like that. She only remembered their young faces in their earlier years of training at the temple. Piercing a hurtful thought Kimiko still couldn't remember if Master Fung was taken as prisoner or if Chase terminated him.

Grabbing the bucket of water she looks into her reflection, she was dirty… pale and thin too. So long has she been trying to take good care of herself that she began to think that it was becoming vain, although she was still very ungodly beautiful she always had a frown on her face. Reason why was because of the new and larger shipments of slaves that were coming in every week to work in the fields where she was working.

Ah yes the fields… Kimiko spat, working for ten years straight in the fields of nothing but collecting stones and metals, helping to expand Chase's dark empire and armies. Making his sick evil vision come to life and having him controlling every fiber of that filth… was truly beyond garbage.

Sick by the thought Kimiko tired her best not to lose her temper, which that in it self was a constant battle for her everyday. She quickly remembered a time when she fried one of Chase's main guards for being a little too touchy with her. Although Kimiko at some level would regret to inflict harm to anyone, she still had her pride of being a girl with defending herself. Although she was severely beaten and put into a coffin like prison for two whole weeks she still gained a lot of loyal companions after her punishment and isolation. A lot of them were the women that were the victims of that very same guard that tried to touch Kimiko. But in the incident Chase's men had a mutual understanding that Kimiko was special, and had limits of her imprisonment.

Looking out into the cold still land Kimiko tightened her eyes with disgust, A decade of darkness can have many negative effects on one's self, especially for a woman with a fiery spirit who still yearns for the sun, oh the sweet sun that hasn't been seen or shined since the day they were overpowered at the temple.

Finally done getting the water from the river Kimiko hauled a huge tank that she was filling up by hand to a group of men that were waiting for her. She was in charge of hauling the big stuff that no other human could do in the fields. She would amaze all of the men and women, especially with the new shipments of workers, they would easily become amazed with the young women who could possibly move the world if she wanted to, but she was so restricted by the spells that Chase Young had casted upon her.

As the awe moment was short lived everyone saw Kimiko struggling to stand; thinking she hasn't eaten anything for two days now. As Kimiko grabbed her stomach she begins to fall, ready to feel the impact of the floor, but she soon feels multiple hands quickly grabbing her, "Just another hour Miss Kimiko and the next shift should be here"

Giving a tired smile Kimiko quickly straightens up and pats the person's back, "I know that, it was just a sudden slip, nothing to worry about" it was an obvious lie but Kimiko hated the image of being weak because everyone looked up to her as a guiding star. She was greatly respected by all and earned everyone's trust. She was the rock that everyone adored, but seeing her about to faint scared everyone.

The man holding her right arm asks, "Do you wish to rest? We'll be glad to finish the work for you" quickly stopping the kind treatment Kimiko replies, "Enough guys, you know you can't do that and I don't want you guys getting into trouble with me, now go and finish your own work"

Everyone around her hesitated to move or to get back to there own work but they immediately obliged to their favorite girl's orders. Looking at everyone Kimiko smiles at their loyalty, being ever so grateful for such followers. Not only the girls became her followers, but also the men who needed protection from the guards too.

Oh how she hated Chase's guards, cruel, wicked, and corrupted with the power they had. She especially hated a certain General that went by the name of Shang Zu who brought upon himself to come every chance he had to just see 'his' Kimiko. He easily became quite obsesses with the girl, wanting Kimiko to be his only company every night and day. She is never in the mood to even see this man. He would quickly make the engagements of their meeting very uncomfortable and weird. Plus the constants advancements on her became a quick bore but since then he still continues his behavior like it was his last day to live. Giving her plenty of unwanted and perverted encounters.

Sighing off her dizziness she turns to move the huge metal tank across the field now, but stopped when she saw the general, "Well speak of the devil, here he comes"

Seeing him striding with the usual group of men she could see he was scanning the area for her, most likely to ask her to bed again, watching his gaze to finally fall on her he commands the man to spread around her slowly, then walking straight up to her to greet her in his husky voice, "Hello my little kitten!"

Rolling her eyes she screams in her head, "Whatever! Now he's giving me stupid pet names, what an idiot!"

Kimiko quickly tried to ignore the large man by trying to walk by him and his men but he quickly grabs her by the arm, "Women, I said hello" looking down at her arm she frowns, then seeing the General smirk at her, "Why kitten, your all dirty, perhaps we should bath together tonight"

Rolling her eyes she replies, "First quit this kitten bullshit, and second I don't need your invitation to get clean you old freak" forcedly moving away from him she glares at him to move.

Vulgarly smiling at Kimiko he says, "I know, I just love it when you get all frisky with me"

Frowning she replies, "Ugh please, just let me go and I won't hurt you this time" turning around she walks away.

Following her Shang Zu chuckles, "Kimiko, Kimiko, We all know that you don't have the strength anymore, the more you resist us the weaker your ability to fight gets, that's how lord Chase's magic works on you" Huffing at the statement she knew he was right, although she still had her powers and fighting skills she was heavily restricted by magic and it would become even stronger on her every time she gets into a fight with Chase's forces, causing her to be weaker.

Seeing a distasteful smirk on the general Kimiko counter back, "Oh you just love to remind me of that, don't you pig" But his masculine face was easily corrupted by his attitude and motives of wanting Kimiko.

Grabbing Kimiko's worn out rages he started to lift up her cloths, her outfit was but a worn out tank top and shorts that over time became a shirk now and he didn't care if they were in the middle of the fields he wanted Kimiko right there.

Quickly slapping away his hands she yells, "Knock it off!" Still being persistent in seeing Kimiko's naked flesh he yells, "Come on darling! I'd be happy to take you away from this place" Burning with rage Kimiko fisted her palms, she did not want to fight, it was only going to make her weak and useless to the fields and herself. But as the man's fingers crept up her thighs to aim for something sweeter she began to fight the general. By using her two palms to push away the general and flash her kicks to his face.

He of course he was dodging every single one of her kicks, he smirks a remarks, "You should know by now that this type of foreplay will only make me want you more" Quickly grabbing her wrist the General swept his left leg under her, pinning her to the ground. Crap, this whole year she's been getting slow and rusty with escaping the general's grips.

Falling on her back Kimiko was immediately pinned down by the weight alone. All of the workers around them were yelling and fighting to help Kimiko but the general's guards kept them away.

Stroking his hands over Kimiko's tender flesh he whispers, "For so long you have been rejecting me… I offer to give you your freedom back, but despite my efforts you spit at it" looking into her eyes he became lost with lust, "I want you so much it hurts" leaning down for a kiss he pants.

Eyes glowing now with rage Kimiko screams, "LIKE I SAID YOU OLD FREAK! NEVER!" thrusting up her knees to his chest she quickly kicks up the general's body off of her, then swinging both of her legs to flip up. Positioning her fighting stance towards the man.

Getting up from the ground the general smiles, "Fuck women, why must you tease me like this"

Glaring fiercely she says, "Your just a very sick man"

Smirking he replies, "hehe, I may be, but you sure can light the fire in me" As he was about ready to charge again he hears a very loud gong noise that struck three times for everyone to hear over the land.

Everyone turning there heads they could see the next shift of workers coming into the fields. Everyone knew that the general had to watch over the swifts, so to help exchange and recount the slaves.

Sighing the general relaxes, "Saved by the bell my sweet, you may still be strong for now, but I know your resistant against me will soon be useless, giving me that sweet nectar thats between your legs" hysterically laughing and leaving, the general waved a farewell to Kimiko

Quickly frightened by the general's statement she knew he had a point; Kimiko was on the verge of being useless. A sudden chill crept up on her spine; she knew that the fight just now had just lowered her ability to fight against that man. She probably had one more good fight in her left but that was her last wall in defending herself against the general.

Many other women have offered to be the general's 'lady' for Kimiko, while some had their own personal desperation of getting a free ticket out of this hell hole.

Sighing, Kimiko could never consider a huge sacrifice with the girls around her. She could never live with the burden or let it fall onto another girl; if the time did come for her to sleep with the man, she would stubbornly go and hope for the best. The general was a sick man but all her hatred still stayed on the one monster she hated the most… Chase Young. It was he who hired this general to watch over her and to allow such acts to go though when it came. In turn it made the general just one of the millions scums that was watching over her everyday. Men who were hired to watch Kimiko's progress, progress of her spirit and will. But what started as a serious problem lead to a game of betting and guessing when she was going to break down from despair.

That's all it was anyway, a cruel test…

Walking away and leaving the fields, Kimiko finally receives her rations of food, which was a messy nutrition mash that would last until the next given meal. Although she's already forgotten half of the real foods she's eaten or still remembers, she kept the preciouses memoirs of thick meat. Making the glop of a meal bearable to eat.

Arriving at base camp she was immediately greeted by hellos and bright smiles, also what was making her life bearable. Waving many hellos Kimiko announced that she was going straight to bed after her meal. Ceasing all short chats to a end and leaving her to her mission.

Walking pass the well Kimiko quickly grabbed a wooden cup, and waited in line for a turn for water. But it wasn't long until everyone saw her and pushed her along to the front to get water. Then having a guilty smile spread across her pretty face she apologies and takes her leave to her domain. It was a common wooden cubicle that only had one room for one. It had an old look to it, right down to the frames to the nails of the entry. There were many rows of wooden housing for everyone, so much it surrounded Kimiko and made her heart ach. Because of the tight sections reminded her of Tokyo, hence making her grieve for her missing father. She had no clue to whether he was alive or dead.

Reaching her bed she unties her hair, today she had it into a long braid. Brushing her long slender fingers through her locks she moans for comfort in finally sitting…

Then tossing her waves of hair behind her back she begins to eat... The taste was blain and bitter but she knew it that this food was what was keeping her alive, "Yuck, this stuff just keep getting thinner and thinner of food" making faces she hears a giggle just out side her cubicle.

Looking up she spots a boy, who blushes for getting caught and quickly leaves.

Smirking she says, "Heh, the early stages of a peeping tom" taking the last slurps of her food she completely glugs all of her water, finishing her meal to flop down on her bed. Thinking back of today, "hmm, work, general, food, bed… hmm I say it's been about the same" rolling to her side she becomes still and rethinks, it's been like this for ten years now.

To a shock she softly cries… she hated her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Away in the dark, slowly breathing in and out from a meditation and on his malevolent throne was the mighty Chase Young. The dark master himself, The Emperor of Darkness, Heylin lord of all that is evil, and the ruler of the new world of man. After the take over of the Xiaolin temple he gladly started building the new worldof darkness, creating a world of his own image, completely branding the entire race of man as his own slaves.

Chase had created a living hell, although he was still smart about setting up a system of workers and personal minions, minions who helped set up the new worldwide change of evil. He appointed as the leader and ruler of twenty generals that spread all over land and world, from the oceans to the lands of the desert. Chase immediately claimed Asia and its related islands as his personal headquarters. It was all an evil man's paradise, controlling the lives of the weak, and breaking the word of hope from the innocent. It all gave a raging pleasure to the new reigning Emperor of Darkness.

Sniffing the air Chase could only but quivered in ecstasy with him self, because of the air being scented with the stench of victory and fire, the smell was forever welcomed, for to clouded the air of his home. It was always a welcomed guest in his throne room especially. Over the ten years of ruling the weak, Chase slowly became bored with the rebuilt of his dark world, although it was still very glories to bath in the torturous screams every morning, he still had no one to extrovert his victory. Sure he had the monks from the temple but they were already enslaved into the labor camps.

He use to have Master Fung but the old fool got extremely ill and went into eternal sleep after just a few years of capture. As well as the elder monks at the temple, but they were personally deposed of by Chase. Again noting the thoughts of the monks Chase chuckles to get up and walk over to his all seeing. He wanted to see there progress of living in his hell, so long has he checked on the monks that he found it a bit of a shock, for five years to be exact, of not seeing there faces. They were all easily under his rule by the threat of hurting the people if they didn't do what they were told. So Chase putted them into the labor camps of his kingdom.

Reaching the All Seeing Eye he pokes the pupil and waits for the images to appear. The first to show was Omi; he was put into the mines of his volcano. The small boy had grown taller and leaner, the labors of mining the valuable materials out of his volcano kept his strength up and full, apparently the boy was doing better then he expected. Pity, the boy had refused the dark lord's proposition of joining the dark side of evil. Though Chase could always force the boy into joining him, but there would be no satisfaction if he didn't use his cunning intellect to lure the boy to joining the Heylin side forever.

Then Riamundo came into the eye, the suppose leader of the group, what a laugh now. Smirking and flashing his fangs to the world he gladly sees the man working in dirty rubble of dirt and heat. He could see that the tall man was growing bags under his eyes and had a server case of dry lips calling for water and food. Apparently Ria worked in the deserts, the location was very far from Chase's palace. The man looked weak and a bit thin, it was all so delicious in seeing the allege hero falling into despair. Plus the image of the weak little man was satisfying for now.

Waving his hands he now sees Clay, the barrel chested man now pulling along heavy rocks and boulders. Rocks that were big as a houses or even bigger, the blond man was indeed still strong but it was all only because of Chase's limited power curse that he casted upon the xiaolin monks. By what he saw the cowboy hasn't been picking fights with his superiors, which was good for him, because it either meant the man was smart or scared.

Then lastly it was the girl that he always had an eye for, because of those haunting sapphire eyes she always had on him, why he hadn't bother watching her more often was a complete mystery to him. She was still a vision of power and beauty; just like the day he had left her in the fields, though she was a bit thinner and paler she still held her reputation of beauty. She was now sleeping in the appointed cubicle, lying gracefully in the small bed, putting her eyelids into view and showing him signs of her tears running down her pretty little face. Just by the vision Chase's dark creature inside of him twitched and enjoyed the view of the delicate woman in hell. To Chase's guess she was finally feeling the harsh reality of enslavement she lived in.

However here sadden expression brought back a memory of people wanting to cheer up a poor soul like her. The days of light when people cared and hoped, in remembering the once brighten days Chase frowned. Disliking the thought of light agian Chase quickly turned off the all Seeing Eye so he could walk back to his chair and sit down to think. Trying to re-think about the monk's torturous predicament in being his slaves now.

* * *

Chase's thoughts

I have the world under my claws now and I have complete control over man, plus my conquest of world domination has been fulfilled for ten years now… but I still feel like my achievements are still worthless and small.

There's something out there that still needs to be mine… I have glory, youth, and power… hmm there's nothing worth going after anymore.

* * *

Chase had no clue in what he wanted anymore, all he knew right now was that he wanted to be entertained. Thinking on top of his head he calls for his cats, "My warriors!" seeing the dark feline figures emerging from the darkness he commands, "I want a tournament to be held today, take all the beast to ring and prepare them to fight" bowing to there master the cats back away to prepare the matches of the tournament and hope that it will please their dark master.

Also emerging from the shadows was a figured women popping out to question, "Why the sudden entertainment Chase, not that this place needs it"

Placing his hands on his chin Chase answers, "It's just my desires to see blood Wuya" eyes glowing he adds, "It's what boils my blood to happiness"

With the chilling air Wuya asks, "And just who are these lucky people this time" smirking for an answer she waits.

Eyes in view he says, "The monks"

Eyeing the dark lord in excitement Wuya grins, "Your finally going to get ride of the monks! Oh your so attractive in being the Heylin King" prancing to Chase she curls her arms into his, "Will you finally take me!"

Plastering a disgusted expression on his flawless face Chase replies a, "Hpmh No, your far too old for my taste" Slipping away from her he walks away. But she later shouts, "Haven't you heard Chase, I'm practically the only taste around here for you!"

Rolling his eyes at Wuya's advances on him, he professionally ignores hers and takes his leave to the next chamber. After all these years of denying the witch, you would think she would quit and leave him alone, but he couldn't help it if he was the object of true power. It was true that Wuya was the only chick around his kingdom to be even close to tasteful for Chase. Sickened by the thought, he couldn't help but think about Kimiko as a possible choice of a consort in bed, especially with that goddess of a stare. He didn't have a chance in seeing her blue eyes again, but he wasn't discourage by that because he would later on be seeing the monks battling for their lives in the tournament.

Sighing he enters into his library, looking at all of the lounging cats on his bookshelves and divans of the room. Such a relaxed scene, of all of his collected books and scrolls privately guarded by the loyal slaves of the fallen warriors that Chase had fought in the past. Then walking to the window, he views all of his land, admiring his success. Then silently begins to lounge his body on the edge, getting comfortable to be alone. Then with a shift wave of his hands all of the cats left without a scuffle or disagreement in moving. This was Chase's private study's to think and be alone. To be sure he would be alone he also created a barrier to only allow him and his cats.

Finally alone in the large room he smells the fire in the air thinking… He hated his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The only place where Kimiko thought she was safe was in her dreams where it was the only safe haven from the hell and nightmares she endured everyday. She would always dream of a flower filled valley with a ravishing river mazing throughout the land. Her dreams would feel so real at times that it would almost make her forget about Chase Young and his evil reign as emperor. Plus her visions of the sun would make her cry in her sleep. She always thought it was very odd of her to create the sun in her dreams because she use to never think about the sun, it was always there by instinct. However now and days she would have to pull her memories into what the sun even felt like, soon her sights would be caught by the kind faces of her friends and elder monks at the temple. She would soak her mind into interacting her friends; she would play, talk, and touch her fellow comrades in play. It was all so blissful to her… that's until she wakes up in the dark again or by the screams of the night. But in this case someone was pulling her out of bed forcibly. Shacking for her to wake up and screaming at her to start moving.

Dragging her body to move Kimiko could only follow the noise of her wake up call.

Rubbing her eyes while be dragged to move Kimiko asks, "What's going on, where are we going" trying to clear her blurry eyes she hears a little boys voice, "They're coming for you Miss Kimiko" then feeling the boys grip tighter around her hands.

Starting to see and move faster Kimiko could see people running and scrabbling to get back to their cubicles, as she finally looked at the boy, she recognized him as the little peeper spying on her earlier, "Hey kid what gives, where are you taking me?"

Dashing an eye at her he says, "Away from here! They're coming for you"

Rising a brow she shouts, "Who?"

Still running and huffing to get away from the camp the boy turns around to reply, "Chase's men and cats, they coming to put you in the tournament"

As they reached the edge of the camp the boy lead them into a shed that was little and full of supplies. Looking at the boy Kimiko could only smile thinking that maybe the boy was just making this up and just wanted to steal her to this location for a kiss or something.

"Listen kid, I'm sure you're a nice guy but this whole stealing a dame from her bed isn't your thing" as she started to head out of the shed the boy quickly blocked her way and begged for her to stay.

Sighing Kimiko says, "What's your name kid" looking at him she yawns and notes that he was blond haired kid, and a wild looking one too, plus he looked like he was around the age twelve.

Desperately looking up the boy answers, "Andrew"

Waiting for a bit she says, "That's it?"

Nodding the boy looks in the back of him to peeks out though the cracks of the door, to see if anyone was heading there way, "Yeah, I forgot the rest of my name years ago"

Giving an expression of gloom Kimiko cursed Chase's name again, how dare that monster make this kid forget his name like that. Looking at the boy she says, "Okay Andrew, why did you wake me up" Remember that she was at first irradiated in being woken up during the only time she sleeps, "You of all people should know who I am, right"

Looking in her direction in shame the boy answer, "I'm sorry but they're coming for you"

Hmmm… maybe this kid was serious. If he was then she better go find Chase's men and corporate with whatever Chase had ordered them to do, "Excuse me" trying to move the boy away from the door, he struggles to move, "Andrew I need you to move"

"NO!" taken back by his tone she backs up and says, "you know I could just punch my way through you right"

Immediately the boy started to cry, oops Kimiko wasn't trying to scare the boy to tears, "Whoa, Andrew, hey, I didn't mean it" patting the kids head she rubs his back and shushes him to calm down.

Embracing her he shouts, "Why do you want to go to those to bad people" gripping her clothes he looks up into her eyes.

Softening her face she rubs the boys tears away with her slender fingers, "Look you may not understand but… me avoiding Chase's men will only make things worst" she remembered all of the times when she did tried, but it all lead to sacrifices and death, "And I don't want to be the cause of that havoc" pulling the boys forehead to her lips she lightly kisses him to a stand still.

Feeling the boys shock she smiles and gets up, "Now I want you to go back to your station and stay th-" before she could finish her sentence the shed that they were in broke apart violently. Quickly covering the boy from the debris. The air was clouded with dusk, making them cough for air.

Looking up Kimiko saw the general and his men waiting for her, but for the first time the general had a serious expression of a drawback. Either way, Kimiko still hated the man, "Okay you found me, just take me to wherever your going to take me" pushing the boy away she tries to draw the generals attention to her. By flashing her long slender legs to him, but it was surprisingly no use.

Starring at the boy he says, "I see that you're more into youth my sweet" looking at her he almost lightly chuckles.

Humph, he may have looked serious but his personality was still intact, the pig, "Well if you must know General Zu I was just merely helping this boy with the equipment for tomorrow's work" rolling her eyes she adds, "But if your jealous because I was all alone with another man in a small shed, then I would say my day is starting off pretty good" smirking she folds her arms into her chest.

Flashing a quick smirk he response, "Just like the she-devil I love" shutting his eyes he continues, "However sadly, I'm just here to collect you for a tournament"

Glaring at the general, Kimiko finally took this tournament rumor seriously, "So I hear, is this all for Chase Young" having a stare-off with the general he replies, "By the dark lord wishes, yes"

Sighing Kimiko couldn't believe how shitty her day was beginning, but as she straighten herself up she puts her hands out in front of her, "I'm ready when you are General"

Walking up to her with cuffs and chains he looms over her, glancing at the very object he's been crazy for for years. Then flicking the heavy metals around her wrist, he firmly grabs her hands tightly. Not wanting to let go of her milky skin against his ruggedly large hands. Then moving attaching chains to the rest of the to her neck and ankles for proper security.

Getting up to place his face close to hers he says, "Is this the only type of foreplay I'll ever have with you" viewing his catch he waits.

Frowning a whatever, she answers, "Honey, it's the only time you'll ever touch me" slicing her head to the side she ignores his smiles and grins.

Walking away he says, "Lets go men, we have a delivery to make" As Kimiko began to walk she hears him add, "And bring the brat" Upon hearing this she hears Andrews cries from behind her, turning she sees the generals men grab the boy arms and roughly pushing him along.

Shouting Kimiko yells, "You bastard!"

Sides glancing a droopy smile the general responses, "Don't take it personally Kimiko… I just hate competition"

Oh how much she wanted to kill that man, he was for sure the second person on her put-to-death list.

* * *

In the Palace of Chase Young

Still in his private library Chase reads a book to pass the time of waiting for his commanded pleasures to be done. Glancing out the window again he gazes at the shadowy land to sigh, Chase was a very patient man and could wait for another for his tournament to be done, but this last match between the monks and his beast was stimulating him to excitement. Of course he betted that Omi would be the last monk in the tournament to live the longest, but he found his hopeful wishes to be none of them.

Looking back into the book he was reading he hears a knock, "You may enter" still gazing at the door he sees his lowly servant Spicer. Chase usually would never allow Spicer to enter his studies but he was in too much of a bliss of caring. Looking back at the book he coolly says, "What does my cowardly worm want?"

Smiling awkwardly Jack bows and answers, "Heh uh Mr. Chase sir, I just wanted to inform you that the monks are gathered, but the guards are wondering if we should put them in the same dungeon room or not" waiting nervously Jack whimpers behind a nearby chair. Chase closed his book and sat up to answer, "Give the monks their last reunion, it will only make this matches a whole lot better" waving his hand for Spicer to leave he looks away at the window again. Thinking in the glories sight of xioalin monk's blood staining his arena of torment.

Now knowing that the monks are in place in his dungeon he heads for the grand arena with a snap of his magic. Landing him just outside of the balcony suite of the arena, and a grand stadium of torture it was. It was constructed to the center and out, it was as huge a mountain, and wide like a great lake. The seats were field and crowded with the badest of the bad with his minions to the bad guys that were welcomed to watch the big match, between the monks and his beasts.

Heading to the loud and cheering crowds of the arena Chase calmly sat down in his chair and prepared for the sight of bloody matches of his creatures and the monks. He was hearing the loud cheers of his followers in wanting blood, he could tell it was almost time for the slaughtering games to begin, he was in so much joy.

* * *

In the dungeons of the arena

Still being pushed though the prison like dungeon Kimiko shouts, "Andrew you still with me"

Looking behind her head he says, "Yeah"

Trying to look back she sees him, "Don't you worry Andrew, just stay clam and do as they say for now" he lightly nods.

Turning around, the General firming calls out, "Be quiet you two"

Staring up at the man Kimiko replies back, "Oh don't get so butt hurt, just because I care for another man's well being" seeing the general ignoring her she looks back at Andrew and winks at him. Again blushing at her cutesy actions towards him. He was being dragged along with Kimiko throughout the mazelike dark prison. Then getting closer to there destination the General order for his men to escort the boy to go on ahead of him and Kimiko. Of course the boy was giving a tantrum of leaving Kimiko alone but she assured him she would be joining him soon.

Seeing him and the men go on she was left with general in an awkward soundless room. She glanced at the man and waited for whatever he was going to do. He was indeed big and broad in the shoulders. Still looking at the general Kimiko sighs and finally speaks, "What no perverted attempted to rape me"

Smirking he says, "As tempting as that sounds, no" then speaking in a solemn tone, "I just want to make this one last offer to you" reaching in his robe he pulls out a small box, "Be my first lady Kimiko and you can escape this sentence of death" opening the small box he presented her with a ring.

Looking down into the palms of the man, she glares up and bluntly says, "NO" she would never be with this man in a million years and she wasn't going to start now. Looking away she hears the man shut the box loud and tight.

Not in a smirk or in a rage he calmly says, "As always, your the fire in my veins" then immediately pushing her hard to walk, but she didn't mind this because she had her pride in refusing to be with him, "Lets go then" Along the whole way she could hear his nostril flaring up with rage and the sounds of him stomping his way to their destined cell.

Upon reaching the room Kimiko's eyes bulged out in shock, "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU GUYS! IS IT REALLY YOU!" it was her friends in the cell, Omi, Riamundo and Clay all staring at her in shock too.

Practically jumping around she waits for the cell doors to open and for her chains to unhinge her limbs. With a quick snap of freedom she hurls her arms around everyone, "OH I can't believe that it's you guy, your all here, all of you guys, you're here, you're really here, in front of me, finally here" then kissing everyone she cries with joy.

Patting her back Clay spoke, "Whoa their little girly, give us some time to at least look at you" pulling back, Kimiko quickly wiped away her tears and looked at her friends. They all looked so different now, Omi was TALLER but still round, Riamundo was handsomer then before but he did look parched and tired. Clay was still the big lug she remembered, but he now had a bread.

Then Omi happily responded, "Oh Kimiko you're the most wondrous sight to be hold, it's good seeing you again"

Placing his hands on the yellow orb Ria says, "Heh no doubt little man, we've been waiting for you too" looking at Kimiko he says, "You've certainly haven't changed in looks" As Ria looked at her outfit his says, "Here" he quickly takes of his robe like shirt and hands it to Kimiko. As she putted the large shirt on it finally covered her skin.

Kimiko was still shaking from seeing her friends again, ten years of not seeing them can make you quiver in excitement. Smiling she feels a tug on her shirt, looking down she sees Andrew again, "Andrew, are you okay" Nodding he stays closer to her.

Tipping his very worn out hat Clays remarks, "Certainly seems that Kimiko is the honey around here"

Blushing she says, "Oh I've missed your nonsense too Clay"

Riamundo looked at Andrew and remarked, "Yeah we were worried about this kid for bit until he started to question the guards about you and where you were" smirking he adds, "So he made us pretty anxious in seeing you first"

Kimiko couldn't be any happier, "Yeah I just refused a freak's proposal" in remembering the general she looks back to find him gone. Though happy that he was, she turns her attentions to the guys who laughed at her.

As Clay was the first to calm down he asks, "Now I don't mean to be the stick in the mud in this lovely reunion but I would like to know what exactly are we doing here"

Ria answers, "I hear that were here to fight to the death"

Punching his arm Kimiko shouts, "You don't have to make it sound so grim"

Smiling in pain Riamundo rubs his arm, "Okay, okay, sorry… but it's true"

Then Omi rose into the conversation, "My friends I fear that we are in dire need of help" as everyone began to look grim they all still nodded in doing there best in whatever happens. Hugging in a promise that they will confront the evil forces that Chase Young has to offer.

Everyone was so happy for the reunion they didn't notice a lever was puled, until they all heard a loud ringing echo throughout the room. Then feeling the room rumbling and rising to a bright opening. Quickly blinding their vision, soon it was clear by very loud crowds. Adjusting theirs eyes they could see that they were in the center of an arena where the room had just been raised up. Looking around they all heard the announcer, "Attention all evil doers and lackeys, we give you a special tournament of the year, a great battle between the Xiaolin Monks and the creatures of Chase Young, we present the specials of all fights THE XIAOLIN MONKS ANNIHILATION MATCH" Soon a wave of cheers and screams flooded the monks ears.

As Kimiko looked around, her eyes immediately locked on a pair of golden reptilian eyes. It was he in the flesh, Chase Young.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now pay close attention folks, we have here the monks from the fallen Xiaolin Temple who have just returned from retirement and enslavement to entertain you all!" upon hearing the continued announcements Kimiko protectively grabs Andrew's shoulders a bit closer to her, "We have the cunning Raimundo Pedrosa the Xiaolin dragon of wind, then the bulbous looking one is Omi the Xiaolin dragon of Water! Of course we have the man from the heart of Texas Clay Bailey the Xiaolin dragon of Earth, and last but not least the ravishing Kimiko Tohomiko the Xiaolin dragon fire!" as each of their names where called out they all heard the many boos and profanities towards the boys name but with Kimiko's there were a lot of whistles and hoots.

Looking into the eyes of the devil Kimiko shivered into disgust in hearing, "This match is to the death and requires the monks fighting skills to live as long as they can, if they do somehow survive this match they will be granted to leave or ask our great dark leader for a request" everyone laughed and mocked the monks to even try to ask Chase for a favor, but they were quite to hearing the presentations of the monsters, "They will go up against our masters pets of hell, Boron, Zink, Tonic and Duce! May the match begin" as another rang of the bell shot through the arena another set of cages risen up from the ground perfectly a lined in front of the monks. The Beasts were mean and hungry for their blood, clawing and scratching their cages, violently bumping into the metal bars to leave a ringing noise into the monk's ears. They were all very similar and were very large headed lizards with claws that stretched over three feet with features that were very sharp to a razor edge like surfaces of their bodies. They were big as a school bus, but had a very large mouth full of needle like teeth, spreading across their faces making them seem like their grinning at everything.

Everything in Kimiko's world had just seemed to frozen in time, rendering her body to be motionless and transfixed. Not even the aroma of rotten flesh and blood from the arena could disrupt the intense stare she was giving to Chase now. She could finally see the worm that he was and feel his sinister presence overlooking her and friends, smiling at his cruel nature again.

Looking back to her fellow monks she notices that their glares were also on Chase's. Then looking down on her hold she hugs Andrew a bit closer to her in feeling his fear though her hands. Bending down to his ears she whispers, "Just stay with us and your going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" tightening her fingers around his shoulder, she tries to hide her distressed emotions about Andrew's well being. Looking up and turning her head to see all of the people around the arena, she wanted to kill every single one of them for enjoying such barbaric games of murder and blood, just the many waves of jerks standing up and cheering were the scums of the world for wanting the innocent's blood to be spilled, it was all so sickening to witness.

As Rai took another good look around the arena, he immediately gathered up the rest monks for a meeting, "Crap dudes, this doesn't look good, those things gotta be twice the power we have, plus our powers in skill and elements are still bond" then looking down at the little blond boy Rai takes another pained look, "I don't know what we're going up against here and now, but we're going to have to really work together, in taking turns with the fight and protecting Andrew here" twisting his head to Chase and back again he says, "If we survive this… we go after Chase" as he shots his eyes to everyone for approval he lastly pats Andrew's head to assure him that he will gladly help in protecting him. As they all heard the gong bell ring again in their ears, they darted their eyes to the cages, turning around to see that their monstrous opponents were being released. As the hard clash of metal opened up to leave the monsters to quickly dash their tongues in and out to start rampaging towards them with ungodly speeds.

As Andrew's eyes became big with fear he prepares to scream for mercy but was stopped by Kimiko's push. She shoved her small friend behind her and her friends. Getting into a fighting stance and pairing up with one of the creature. As the lizard like monsters approached them they all spreaded apart and away from the center of the arena to draw away the fight, away from Andrew so he could be safe away from harm, for now.

Flipping and jumping her body to the arenas edge Kimiko screams, "Judolette FlipFire!" as she landed onto the ground she began to twirl her fists and legs into lighting up. Once she limbs was bright enough she quickly flicks her arms and legs to create fireballs to the monster. Making a direct hit to the head. However it seemed ineffective and Kimiko began to jump towards the monster, trying to inflect damage with hand-to-hand combat. As she was about to land a good kick to the jaw the lizard slashed its tail to her waist and knocks her body into the ground.

As she landed hard she heard Andrews cries, looking at him she calls back, "Don't worry kid I got more fight in me then you think, so don't worry" looking back into the creature stare she stands up and runs at it again, "Shoku Mars Fire!" as she streamed two waves of fire to the sides of the monster's face she quickly jumps up and flips her feet over her head to catch on fire again. Immediately landing her a good kick to the skull, she had to admit the creature was tough but she was tougher. Landing back down she dashes her way to its chest and blasts her hands to explode under the creatures belly in order to toss it into the air. With the monster airborne she quickly calls out for her element again and roars her breath to catch on fire and start blasting her fire scorch screams to fry the lizard.

With the lizard falling she sees another one heading her way, quickly dodging out of the way she sees Clay chasing after the monster, upon passing her he says, "This would be a lot easier with my lasso" then calling out, "Shoku Jupiter Earth" punching the ground he sends a wave of the arena towards the creature, stopping it to look at a dead end wall. As the creature looked back it hissed but also saw Clay's cover stoned fist to land in the center of its face.

Kimiko was proud of Clay but the creatures were very immune to high power combat. Looking at Raimundo Kimiko could see he was having trouble and she quickly ran to her leader for assistants. Upon reaching him she jumps up and lands on Rai's creature's back. As she lowered her body closer to it's head she began to flare up her fists and start punching the living hell out of its skull. In doing so she heard, "Shoku Astro Wind!" then quickly rolling off she sees Ria sliding down from the skies and pushing the creature into the earth. Creating a crater, allowing Clay to call upon the earth and morph the rocks into bars. Making one creature down.

As Kimiko turned to her creature again it was running towards Andrew, the poor boy was screaming his head off and running around like a fool. Frowning Kimiko rapidly moves and slide across the field to grab the boy and run away, quickly throwing him over her shoulders.

Still screaming from behind her Andrew yells, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" grabbing unto Kimiko's clothes he unknowingly left's up her big robe like shirt and still screams. Kimiko could feel her bottom being exposed, "ANDREW! YOU NEED YO GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! AND YOU NEED TO LET GO OF MY SHIRT!" trying to pull her shirt down she hears a lot of whistles and cheers, Upon seeing Clay see shouts, "Clay!" then tossing the boy in the air for Clay to catch, she spins around to find Omi and Raimundo fighting together with of the lizards, but the two other creatures were trying to sneak up on them. Without thinking she calls for Clay to build up a wall around them while she ran towards them. Clay did as he was told and took Andrew away to the safer part of the arena.

Still running she confronts the two creatures and yells, "Shoku Mars Fire!" she flew, spinning her body to create a spiral of flames to following her and speed up her twister of an inferno. She quickly knocked over the two creatures with an explosion. As her element sparked into fireworks she grabbed onto their tails and dragged their heavy bodies into the air to hear Omi cry, "Shoku Neptune Water!" launching two hydro jets to hit the creatures. As they were knocked down Kimiko notice that the one Omi and Rai had was frozen in an ice cube. Then searching for Andrew she sees him and smiles with relief.

As they all regrouped everyone stood together and nod to go after Chase now, in turning around to see the man. They all scream, "Wudai Orion Formation!" In feeling their once great power Kimiko was overcome with rejoice in facing Chase Young with her fellow teammates. However as there energetic forms came to be Chase just grinned and pointed out into the arena. Turning back they could see the monsters had busted out of their predicament and awoken with a roar.

WHAT! Turning around to still have their elemental glow they prepare for another round. But this time the creatures were acting weird, swaying their heads side to side and shacking in what seemed like pain to quickly and grossly morph into each others bodies, creating a whole new creature. It was bigger and more complex in features. Kimiko couldn't believe it, it was so unfair and a cheaters move into insuring their lose in the match.

As the crowd roared in excitement the creature hissed in anger and began to circle around the monks, but they made their first moves. In flying through the air and striking the creature's joints, hoping it would render it to the ground.

It was no use; it made the creature stomp around violently. In doing so Kimiko landed in front of Andrew and picked him up to move him away from the creature's rage of jumping and kicking. They were all ready to strike but their powers was fading away quickly, they transform to early and Chase's magic was in hyper drive. Kimiko had to land somewhere safe and far, upon landing she tells Andrew to stay put while she ran back to the huge monster again. As she looked closer to the beast, it's tail looked a lot different then before, it curved into a thorn like arch and was a bit longer then before, making the tail look like a stinger. In running she could see the boys were also losing their powers, she quickly tried to get into the match but was worried about the creature's movement with its tail.

She was right to worry because not only was it a tail that looked vile, but it was also aiming for her friends cautiously and ideally. Stopping she was ready to shot a fireball to it's tail, but she was too late in seeing the first shot of the tail shooting a long bard out of it's tail. Looking where it landed she completely stopped in alarm, it got her big guy Clay. She could see the shock in her teammates eyes and Clay's. Looking back the tail aimed for Omi, she tries to scream, "Omi look out!" but it was to late the needle like shot got his stomach and landed him to the ground hard, near Clay. Raimundo was the closet to them so he quickly try to run to the guys hoping it wasn't fatal, but as he approached his friends the creature's aim landed on him where he would be. To Kimiko's horror she screams for him to stop and turn around, but she was render to be silent when the man was knocked down to the ground with the barb on his back.

Kimiko stood still, she couldn't move, she just witness her friends… being…

"KIMIKO MOVE!" quickly shoving her body away to dodge an oncoming barb Andrew replaces the target with himself.

Falling to the ground Kimiko quickly turns around to grab Andrew's body. Seeing the barb sticking out off his shoulders she says, "Oh Andrew, uh d-don't you worry, I'll fix this" hesitating waving her hands around the barb she grabs the needle like thorn and pulls it out of his shoulders.

She hoped he was going to be okay and he would heal but Andrew soon began to look pale and spaz out in her arms, "Andrew, Andrew! ANDREW!" looking to her friends she could see they were doing it also. Slowly putting the boys body down she quickly runs over to them. They were all close to each and she screams, "Guy what's wrong! Are you guy's sick! Did that barb do something to you? GUYS!"

Shaking Ria shouts, "L-look K-Kim, y-you must, m-ake s-sure A-A-Andrew gets out here s-safely.. n-n-no m-matter w-hat" screaming in pain Ria grabs her shoulders, "I-I also w-want y-you to b-be s-s-safe" looking deep into her eyes he says, "N-no m-matter what" letting her go he falls back to the ground and continues to shake. Tearing up now she sees Omi also shaking. Pulling up his hands into hers he looks at her, "K-Kimiko, t-tell great s-stories a-about me, and I-I p-promise to w-wait f-for you in the a-after life s-smiling" shutting his eyes he smiles at her to let go. Now crying she looks a Clay, "H-hey their g-girly, y-you be good no-w, and w-watch over the little guy" tipping his over his face he pats Kimiko's back and lays back down.

Screaming in horror Kimiko yells on the top of her lungs, "CHASE YOUNG! YOU BASTERD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM! ARE THEY DYING!" looking up now she glares at Chase.

Making him finally see her famous stare of purity, he response, "My creatures were poisonous, but they were only for the intended prey I targeted… you see there's like a bee, their first and only strike was their last. I created four that were meant for you and your friends" smiling he adds, "Though I did not except the boy to be in the match and take your place in death, but fate seems to be kind to you Kimiko, For you have survived this match and are granted the choice to leave or ask me a favor to fulfill… though I can not save your comrades" standing up he walks to the edge of his balcony to get a better view of Kimiko.

Her eyes widened, "Wait! Are you saying that my friends are still going to die and there's nothing you can do about it!" glaring at him she huffs her nostrils into a flare of rage.

Smirking Chase answers, "Well I do have an antidote but it's only good for one person" placing his hands on the edge he leans over to look down at her.

Stomping her foot into the ground she screams, "What the hell Chase, why don't you have anymore!"

Chuckling he answers, "This particular antidote is a nuisance to make and is to much of a time consuming medicine to make… a twenty year process to be exact and I wasn't planning to part with it… although of course, if you beg me" Chase knew she was in a tight spot, and he loved seeing her confused with desperation and agony.

Kimiko knew she was going to give the antidote to Andrew but her friends, tightening her fists she had to say it, "What of my friends, If I where to leave them here what will happen to there bodies" Staring up at him again she waits in dread.

Again with those haunting eyes of remorse, "They will be left in the fields to feed my crows" AHHHHH she wanted to kill this man so much she could feel her rage ready to pop her killer instincts, but she didn't want her friends to end up as Chase's personal bird feed, her fellow monks deserved more then that since they lived through so much of Chase's hell. Grinding her teeth she lowly says, "Do you require a slave?"

Intriguing of a question, she was offering her freedom to him, but he was still put off by the offer because he should already own her, "I have the world as my slave, in which I should already own you as a slave" looking down at her he waits.

Still looking down she hesitated to explain, "No it doesn't… what you did was make me the slave of the world, but not to you" Then quickly bowing low and deep into the dirt she screams, "CHASE YOUNG! I KIMIKO TOHOMIKO ASK OF YOU TO GIVE THE ANDITDOE TO THE KID NAME ANDREW AND TO GIVE MY FRIENDS A PROPER BURIAL, IN EXCHANGE OF MY COMPLETE AND UTTER FREEDOM TO YOU" crying she grips the blood stained dirt into her hands.

Looking down on her she was in complete despair and anguish he loved it, but he wanted more, "Very well then, I accept you request and offer" waving his hands the boy he was levitated into the air and brought to Chase Young's balcony. Lifting up her head she yells, "Don't you dare hurt him!" looking down at her tear covered face, he disfavored her attitude, "I'm not, I'm just fulfilling our deal" pulling out a small vessel out his armor he flips open the lid and lifts up the boy's chin. He gave a disgusted expression as if touching the boy was disgraceful enough.

Then leaning his head back Andrew drinks the precious elixir to cure him then quickly flinging the poor boy's body back into Kimiko's arms. Looking to the boy she cries in knowing that he was going to be okay, placing her forehead to the boy she softly says, "See, we promised to protect you" as she lightly placed the boys frail body to the ground she looks up at Chase, hating every fiber of the man. As much as she wanted to she didn't dare look at her friends who were probably now dead. If she did she would just fall apart. She couldn't response to what she just did; she was just too paralyzed by the death of her friends and their sacrifice for Andrew. She would forever honor their memories and lives of being the true heroes of this dark world and their achievements of being the warriors of the Xiaolin.

**Wow! a roller coaster of a chapter seems that this story is getting even more poplar then excepted, good, I hope you all like it so far. It is tragic of the monks to die but I did say it's an epic tale. Anyway I hope you all can wait for another chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Picking up Andrew off the ground Kimiko could finally feel his muscles beginning to feel less tensed and shaky, the poison was finally becoming weaker and neutral in his system, guess the elixir from Chase was a marvel in curing him so fast. She was completely overwhelmed with relief in knowing that Andrew was truly going to be okay. She also felt something, being self-assured of not regretting Andrew's life being saved… Still holding the weak boy's body near her bosom she lightly moves his sweaty hair out of his face, hopefully getting a better view of his conditions improving. She wanted to see more of his life in him, to be able to see his rare smiles of joy and his bashful movements in being around her again, lightly caressing his form near her she whispers, "You're going to be okay Andrew, I just want you to rest now" then with poise she glides her fierce eyes towards Chase again, squeezing the boy's body closer to her in contempt, still heavily glaring at him in anger because she could finally see that sick emotion of pride in him. She was now under the oath of being his slave, a slave to a monster.

As Chase Young looked back down from his balcony he again meet his unfazed stare to those still haunting sapphire eyes. He could never explain why he found her eyes as a wonderment of resistant towards him, but her stare was always so intense and fierce when looking at him, he found it very intriguing to stare at them back and challenging her to back down, but miraculously she never did. Still smirking, he decided to be the one to back down, not in shame or fear but for the mere fact that he was still busy ruling the world, and that he didn't want to be held up for such delays. Gladly giving his last glares to her he mutually gave her the same intensity of hate and dislike of her survival, but in a way he still felt like he was successful in the end in finally seeing her eyes again.

Turning to his side he orders his cats to take care of the arrangements of transferring Kimiko to another station, but as he left the arena he chuckled with glee, being so pleased with being entertained for today. Almost wishing it would last a bit longer for him, however the enslavement of the world was not yet finished and it still needed his commandments of control. As he disappeared into the darkness and back into his palace he could hear the echoes of cheers of disappointment and disagreements of leaving one of the monks to survive the match, but a deal was a deal and he was a creature who still honored his word…

* * *

In the Center of the Arena

As Kimiko finally sees Chase leaving the arena and out of sight she quickly looks back down at Andrew in smiling and admiring his youth and innocents. She lightly says, "Andrew… your quite cute when you're the damsel in distress" As the boy didn't move or give any signs of consciousness, she looks back up and glares around at the arena to see a lot of the men cooing and screaming at her, yelling, "Come here baby! A little thing like you deserves a real man" or "Send that sweet little ass over here!" rolling her eyes she looks away from the crowd as best as she could, waiting to be ordered or to be taken somewhere else. As she waited she could feel her eyes falling onto her friends again, making her bite down on her lower lip with rage and she could also hear her heart silently mourning for her friends. Grieving for them to get up and start moving again… However shutting her eyes tight and squeezing her tears out she quickly held up her head high, deepening her and her friend's spirit and honoring their last battle together and dealing with this new notion of cruel sportsmanship with the Heylins. Anyway she wouldn't allow herself to grieve too much now, especially in the view of the arena she was in, being in front of the many scums of the world she hated. She knew it was only going to encourage them to do the same thing to some other poor soul out there, but it was mostly a necessity to not show your weakness in the Heylin world.

Becoming dazed with her thoughts, she was roughly pushed forward by the guards of the outer arena. They were yelling at her to start moving, "Move it you worthless piece of trash" Looking at her guides of assholes she shouts, "And just where am I suppose to go!" again being speared into moving with no questions asked she adjusts Andrew in her arms and sternly walks to the gates of the arena. As she approached the metal gates, it was nothing but a hardcore impressive labor into opening the doorway of the arena, but she still despised it, for it was the slaves and workers she knew who opened it. Still approaching the gates she was flashed by a familiar cape flowing in the wind, it was the general himself looking stern and emotionless.

Cringing her body in disgust she had no choice but to get close to the general again. As she was ready to meet the General she glanced back to see friends again, they were now being wrapped in large cloths to be carried away to who-knows-where. She wasn't sure if she was going to be an attendant to their funeral, or even going to know where they're going to be buried.

Returning her attention to the General she shouts, "I already have enough escorts General" again with the game of cat and mouse she was quickly stuck between the massive man and the metal gates of the entrance that were blocking her way from moving any farther. The only thing separating him and her was the boy in the middle, however she still didn't like it. She was ready to hear more of his vulgar comments or replies, however, instead she heard his stern command to the guards, regarding about the information about her new situation and position of transportation to Chase's quarters. She was shocked, and then wanting to hear the people around her talking, "She is to be taken to the training facility of Chase's home and to be prepared for his quarters for further instructions. We hear she is to become the relic of his victory" As she heard the two guards chuckling in amusement she was to an extent surprised, surprised about being caught off guard by the General's next expressions of mixed anger and the need to hear more, "Is this command to be finished as soon as possible" the General asks.

The Guards still pointing their spears at the women became timid into answering, "The dark lord… was not too pacific in when she should be at his quarters, but we still intend to be quick as possible" As they silently paused, the guards did there best into bowing towards their General, hoping that it would make them move once again with the prisoner.

Returning his dark gaze to Kimiko, the large General's face was mean and dark, more then what Kimiko was use to. Feeling a shape edge on her back Kimiko was pricked into moving out of the General's view. She happily obliged and tried to push the General's weight away from her. However in doing so the General was quick into grabbing the boy out of her arms and fleeing behind the two guards that were transferring her.

Finally realizing that Andrew was forcibly taken away from her she screams, "YOU BASTERD! THE BOY IS MINE!" As she was struggling against the two guards, they were holding her back from the General. As she dragged away she heard him growl, "If I recall Kimiko, it is you who is ordered to be delivered and not this filthy rat of a bitch" roughly tossing the boy around in his rough arms he calls out to her, "I suggest you don't struggle for the time being, especially if you want this brat to stay alive" Kimiko could see the hurtful grips he was giving to the boy and how the scene was sickening, especially hearing him finish, "Trust me my dear, I'm not finished with you yet… even if my dark lord takes you away from me" as he was backing away with the boy he could see Kimiko's anger rising violently but she couldn't do anything about it. At her weak state, the guards were powerful enough to overcome her and keep her away from the general.

Tearing up again Kimiko was fiercely yelling at the General to return Andrew to her, however the man was able to disappear from her sights, "AHHHHHH YOU FUCKER" finally falling to the ground huffing with exhaustion she grips the once familiar dirt into her hands again to franticly fear for Andrew's well being again, however the guard did not give her such time to rest or rant about Andrew right now. They both quickly grabbed her arms and began dragging the poor women to the training facility that they were told to take her.

* * *

Chase's Throne Room

Reaching his beloved malevolent throne Chase calmly sits back down. Looking out to see his subjects lined up in front him, ready to present their records of data and updates of their progress of his reign. It was an exciting time to just sit down and hear one's plague of darkness spreading across the world, but this time it felt all the same to him, nothing new for him to recognize as good progress or to get excited about. He found out that through time with the many speeches of his success, were now a bore to him.

Rising again he still listens to his reports while venturing around the room thinking about Kimiko again, to him that was the real news of the day. She had survived her execution and contracted to be his slave and prove to be a thrall of a reward. Thinking that she had chosen a punishment far worst then death, but be that as it may he was thrilled to just have something that was a factual item in his victory. He had many personal slaves throughout the years but Kimiko was something special, she was the perfect person to gloat his victory over. As he was smiling he quickly frowned because he started to hate his glee about her arrival soon, it was so unnatural for him to feel so jigged about a simple girl.

"Will that be all sire?" Looking back at a lowly man in his throne room Chase replies, "I would say so" turning away from the crowd he says, "Now leave, I wish to be alone" he did not need to be clear or loud, for everyone had left the room within seconds and knew that the man was deep in thought and did not want unwanted distractions at the moment.

Continuing his thoughts he wondered when Kimiko would arrive to his private studies, if it were anybody else he would've chosen the throne room, but in her case she was special and needed a special place to inform her of her new duties. He still needed to fine print their contract on what her duties would be and how he would slave her to death. He found it amusing that he was getting anxious in seeing her again, this time she was going to be closer and clearer to see. It's truly been a long time since he saw her face again besides the arena. Shutting his eyes he leisurely inversions her face and eyes again, becoming dazed and lost with those deep blue pools of purity. Within his mind he allowed himself to look back at her with serenity, with no dislike or hated. Plus to finally admire her sacrifice to honor her fallen warrior friends, it was a noble act on her part and he saluted her for that.

His days now were going to be paired up with the presents of her. How he would react to such a change with being followed by the young monk as his slave, he would only guess it to be a nuisance… or a miracle of fun.

Looking back to his chair he sighs… waiting for his mind to settle back down. The aggravation of the idea with Kimiko being near him had almost made him… blush in excitement. She was a trance of a pest and beauty. He knew she was going to settle into her role harshly and troublesomely, but he was intrigued with becoming her master. Would she be the type to fall or be the type to claw her way away from him? These thoughts and questions about the girl were incurably new to him.

So much so he decided to meet her a lot soon then expected, rising up he prepares to walk to the training faculties of his home, so to escort her personally to his library. Walking alone for a bit he snaps his fingers to bring his feline warriors out, "Do any of you wish to see your new caretaker" chuckling he walks out of his throne room with a couple of cats swiftly following him and disappear into darkness.

* * *

The entrance of Chase's Volcanic home

As Kimiko was dragged in front of the entrances of Chase's home she gazes up to the familiar view of the opened mouth creature to doom. She was still very weak from her struggle with the general, so much so she was carried most of the way. It was also still very difficult for her to deal with her new predicament. She had lost her friends…. Her freedom….. and now Andrew again to that piece of-"Wait here" being put down Kimiko was finally inside the grand palace of Chase's volcano. She was shocked because she didn't even remember entering the palace, she saw the door but not how she was continually dragged inside. Guess her thoughts clouded her reality, but as she looked around she was confused with the unfamiliar area of the place, it changed! It was the same theme of mystics and beauty but it was all rearranged greatly and she was so lost at first glance.

Being place in the middle of the floor Kimiko waited silently. For the signs of Chase Young himself to arrive or someone to at least greet her (five minutes past)… someone for sure would (ten minutes past)…. any moment now (twenty minutes past)…. THE HELL! Trying to get up she heavily huffs for her legs to work again, they still felt very numb. Looking around she shouts, "Hey! Who's in charge here!" Still waiting for a reply Kimiko got uncomfortable again and yells, "You basterds can't be serious about leaving me here looking like a fool" stomping her way best as she could she walks to the direction where the guards were last seen.

Turning the corner she trips, falling onto the hard floor, "The hell" looking at her feet she sees one of the guards dead on the floor with her, with the body lying next to her on the floor. Gasping she crawls away, trying to get back away from the crime but as she was moving someone grabbed her arm and wrapped a blind fold over her eyes. For all she could see it was a dark figure….

After being dragged for what seemed like minutes she was roughly thrown into a room and became confused by her mysteries guide. Quickly taking off the blindfold she looks around the room. It was dim and looked like a storage room. Quickly listening she heard the sound of people fighting in the next chamber, to her best guess it was the training hall, she at least knew that much for sure, because she could hear their yells of battle and fights in training that was in session in the air.

As she was alone she finally felt useless and helpless, she had no saying in what her fate was anymore or the fact that she was treated like an animal who was going to the slaughter house. Hugging herself tightly she lightly rubs her arms for comfort, but instead she tightly squeezes the robe into her face; it was Raimundo's cloths after all. Pulling the robe off of her she fully buries her face into the fabric again, just so she could really smell her friend's scent of hard work. Smiling she lays his robe out to take a better gander at it. From what she could tell her leader was still fit and tall from the labor camps. Still staring at the robe she notices a bump in the pockets. Reaching into the pockets she strangely found a parchment of paper. Grabbing the thick paper out and into her view she quickly frowns in knowing whom it belonged to. It was from the General… he must of slide the paper into her robe when he took Andrew away. Unfolding it she reads.

_By the time you read this my Kitten __you should have been escorted by a man who is to take you to the exact location of where you are. Please wait patiently and hear for five knocks at the door._

Ugh! She HATED THAT MAN! He was getting her into more trouble with Chase, if the monster ever found out that she was escorted to some other place then what he intended for her, she knew that there was hell to pay if he thought she was trying to escape from his own home. She knew she had to tell someone, telling them that she had to be taken to Chase at once and not play this stupid game with the general. Ready to leave the room Kimiko was stopped by a knock at the door, and then followed by four more knocks. Staring at the door she tighten her hands and grabs the handle to pull away with what little strength she had to reveal who was behind the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

You could call Chase's catwalk towards the training grounds a vision of intimidation and ominous stride toward ones destination, a formidable attitude to which Chase adores to do when out and about in his home. Not that his enslaved warriors didn't have anything to do with it but he prided himself as a fearful vision of a sinister ruler walking through the halls.

Seeing the doors ahead Chase stopped by a mirror and glanced at his appearance to fixe any misplaced wild hair or armor, but all was good and he continued towards the door. As soon as he made his way to the entrances he but pushed the massive doors with one swing of his arm, allowing his presents to be seen automatically, making all to notice him. The trainees, mentors, and everyone immediately bowed down their heads to him and greeted him as such, "My lord Chase Young, always a pleasure to receive a visit from you, what prey tell do you need my lord, are you here to review your monthly warriors?"

Looking at the nearest man who spoke Chase answers, "I'm not here to review you men, I just came to retrieve and greet my new slave, has she come yet" scanning his eyes around the room he searched for her.

Everyone immediately became uncomfortable, pausing in complete confusion, because they did not receive a word of any kind about a special guest being dropped by in their facility and being prepared for there master, "Uhh, sire, w-we didn't received any word of anyone coming here" fear struck the man when he saw Chase's shoulders tense up.

At this point Chase had reasons to tense up, "No word you say" Again glaring around, but this time slowly, he thought that maybe his cats have been slacking off a bit… NO non-sense they wouldn't dare. Looking at the man Chase lightly snorts, "Well that is just ridiculous" seeing the man start to shrink he continues lowly, "Do you mean to tell me, that an order of mine was not carried out to the fullest" Eyeing the man he impatiently waits for a response.

To which the man could only stutter and whisper, "S-Sire w-SILENCE!" immediately stopping the man to finish Chase quickly struck the poor man across the room. He was furious, never has his order been delayed, misunderstood, or unheard of. Looking at everyone he stares back down to another man before him to very lowly growl, "Where is she" the man quickly cowered before him, whimpering the wrong question, "W-Who are you t-talking about sire?" As if he wasn't stupid enough to do so.

As Chase's eyes narrowed he slowly started to surge with rage like electricity being charged drastically, erupting the room with his roar of anger. He had quickly thought that Kimiko has somehow escaped form his system, glaring at everyone in the room he quickly grabs the man on the floor to yell at his face, "I said where is she" squeezing the man's collar tighter, he could see the man quivering in fear, "W-Who sire?" practically oozing with vile thoughts Chase shouts, "The women that was suppose to be here by now! The Girl! The newly appointed servant! Kimiko Tohomiko DAM IT!" Again throwing the warrior across the room. He roars for answers.

Everyone screamed for their master to calm down and to have mercy on their error, but it was all too late for reason. As the terror of Chase's anger rained through the room everyone quickly scramble into all directions, they all knew the power of the great Chase Young was nothing but godly, soon turning the room into a tornado of chaos. Chase shouted for his cats to finish the job of locating Kimiko and to beat the people in this room to death, "I WANT KIMIKO HERE AND NOW!" All of his cats spread in all directions to begin their search for Kimiko. As for Chase he stayed to watch the rest of his cats give a bloody punishment, in order to make up for the last order he gave. He indeed was pissed off… wondering how and where was she?

* * *

Earlier, near the Training Hall

Yep, life was officially unfair to Kimiko now she was in the mist of telling someone about her location and she was just right at the door, ready to face anything and everything, but a knock. She, for some reason dreaded the loud five knocks that she was told to wait for…. With no choice but to open it.

And like the nightmare he was, it was the general. She could just about scream at him back into hell but she was just so speechless into silences first. To which she found it very odd to do because within her thoughts she was telling herself to yell for someone and escape from this man, but her heart was yelling at her about Andrew and where he was, making her stop from any rash movements to do.

"Hello" he broke the shock of her, focusing her to reply back, "Where's Andrew?" looking at him he smiles, "I'm a bit hurt love, here I came here for you and the first thing you say to me, is another man's name" Glaring at him she spoke, "Where is he?" gripping the handles of the door she did her best not to fall forward, still feeling very weak from earlier she tries to focus on his intentions with her.

As his tall statue towered over her, he motions his hands like he was about to cross his arms over his chest but he pulled out a piece of cloth. She feared that it was Andrews and that he might be dead by the General. Looking closer it was made up of a newer material, so it wasn't Andrews after all. Relaxing a bit she still stared up at him with anger for still not answering her about Andrew, But then the next thing you know he brought the long cloth up to her mouth and gagged her from screaming or yelling at him. She was in fact oddly caught off guard by him and was easily stunned. She was ready to struggle but just as fast as he gagged her he quickly grabs her by the waist to be easily tossed over his shoulders.

She could feel him chuckling under her stomach and she hated that. Starting to kick around she heard him say, "If you wish to see Andrew again, you better stop doing that and just do as I say" turning around he began to walk away with her. She could only murmur a fuck you and just die, but was stopped when he spanked her on the butt. He quickly stopped to hear her yelp from the painful slap. He took this opportunity to stroke and squeeze her buttocks lustfully and to lightly kiss it, hopefully to settle her down from the pain, but it just seemed to make her scrum more. Flashing his teeth he picked up his pace again and headed towards his chambers.

Chase Young had assigned all of his generals and important allies to rooms of his home and the General was heading toward his as quickly as he could. However with great caution to his room, for he knew he was undermining the great Chase Young's orders. He was hopefully avoiding possible fools who he would pass by while heading towards his room recognize Kimiko and report her to someone. But he had stopped the order from reaching the training hall, giving him more time for his needs to fill her up with his loins.

Seeing the coast is clear he quickly passes through the many hallways and stairways that were the many obstacles towards his room, passing by every servant who saw him. He wasn't worry about the servants that saw him because he knew they would all know to mind their own business and to ignore the poor women being carried away by him. Kimiko of course tried to get their attention and to hopefully report to someone, but she found it to be useless. Because their reactions were nothing but turning their shoulders and acting like they saw nothing, this told her that they seen this one to many times and she was sadly ignored. Practically moving aside for them to speed up to wherever they where going.

But soon it all came down to a slow walk when she heard the general speak to someone, "Close the door and do not disturbed me" then from Kimiko's line of view she was looking up to see a servant closing them into a room. Which appeared to be his and was lighted up enough by the moon. Her first thoughts were suddenly shifted up towards the moon now surprised it was night already. If she was in the fields She would have found it very beautiful but with where she was now, it only seemed to be dull and lifeless.

Returning her back into reality she felt herself sliding over the general's shoulder again, making her land onto the cold hard floor again. As she stood she quickly grabs the cloth away from her month, ready to yell or scream but as her eyes locked with the men in front of her he immediately swung his large arm around her back to quickly pull her up to his face and smother her with a kiss.

She tried to keep her mouth close as much as possible but the demands were too great even for her, that she was forced to taste him so vividly. Feeling the warm slimming muscle dart in and out of her mouth she gasped when ever possible. She was heavily scrumming and breathing out "stop!" but he would roughly use his other hand to grab her long hair and pull her head up to an angel that allowed for farther tongue action between them.

Her lips were so plumped and full to him, he couldn't get enough of it, she was like sweet alcohol to him and he knew she was going to be the death of him one day, but as long as he got a taste of her, it was all going to be worth it.

Pulling her tighter into him he grips his fingers into her back more, signaling her to open up more but she was still trying to resist him in everyway. He could feel that she was trying to get enough space to kick or punch him, but he just kept her body near him tightly and firmly, pressing her chest against his almost breathlessly.

To what seemed like a true nightmare Kimiko tried her best not the faint or go limp in his arms but she was struggling not to puke. To her best judgment she was going to be raped by this man. She hated this situation as much as the next and wanted nothing more then to brutally slaughter this creature, however she just didn't have the physical strength anymore. Tearing up she started to speak in between kisses, "Please…. Not me….. please….. no…STOP" hearing her say not me was non-sense to hear and the general thought that there was nothing but her in this world that he wanted.

Then in a moment of a forced passionate kiss, turned into a slow swaying of bodies in the middle of the room. She could feel she was slowly being danced with, a painfully slow dance that was unnerving. She was still held tightly and firm under his arms. She was happy to stop kissing but she had to force herself to look up, seeing that sick grin of his, he was really giving her a sudden jolt of fear, "You sick basterd" Slowly turning with her body he spoke, "What can I say, you have no choice in the matter" then to her fear she felt that he had lead them to his bed, but he sat down first to give her mind some room think frantically, but as he did he quickly grabs her by the wrists tightly, forcing her to stand still in front of him with no options but to stay.

They were quiet for a bit when she asks, "Where's Andrew?" Looking at her he grins, "Still on about that" pausing he says, "The brat is fine for now" he could feel her loosening up under his hands but he didn't want that, "But that doesn't mean his out of danger" again smirking at her.

Having killer thoughts, she tried not overkill herself with stress again because she knew what he wanted to hear, "What do you want?" Practically glowing in victory he says, "I want you to crave me" raising up he lightly kisses her on the lips, "I want to hear you scream in bliss from me" then kissing her jaw line, "I want to release every drop of me in and on you" then slowly but surly he was releasing her wrists to slide his hand up her arms, "In exchange for your Andrew" Backing up he awaits for her reply…..

Fuck…. Was all she could think of for a reply, she was stuck, there was no way out of this, she was too weak to fight, even if she did somehow escaped there was no where to go, no one to run to. Plus she was sure it be awhile until someone noticed that she was gone…. it had to be done. She for so long had prepared for this day but when it finally came it all seemed so worthless now. She was just not ready for this; she was still a virgin after all…. "Fine"

She immediately heard him breathing quicker, as if relieved, the ass-hole. Then she heard, "Undress me kitten" pausing she couldn't help but shut her eyes for a moment, then hesitantly she raises her hands toward his attire. He was wearing a uniform that wasn't plated with armor anymore and his cape was missing along with them. He had on a vest like shirt that slimed into his body and had pants that tightly wrapped around his legs both having a deep forest green color on them. With boots that were knee high, basically he was clothed in cloths that were meant to be under a heavily armored outfit that he wasn't wearing at the moment.

She wanted this to be quick and fast, so she was trying to be efficient by being forcibly quick with him, but he easily felt that she wasn't trying to be sexy or sensual with him, quickly grabbing her hands he says, "Can you at least try to be cuter" letting her go he waits again, leaning back unto his bed to let her start with his boots.

Irritated, she swallowed her pride and bent down before him. Keeping her eyes on him with her sapphire glare that just seemed to just glow by the moonlight, staring at him so intently as she glazed her hands over his thighs to lightly go down his legs and behind his heels, grabbing his boots firmly with her fingers to start pulling and sliding them off with ease. Then crawling up again she reaches out an arm up his shirt and pulls him up closer to her. Having his head looking down at her, as she looked up at him half lidded she sparked in a vision of innocents. She knew it affect him so by hearing him let out a moan. Then racking her nails to his shoulders she pulls hers hand to the center of his shirt and started to unbutton it. She hated to do this, but as she started to descend from button to button she lightly kisses his chin, then to his throat and chest until she got to the last button to which she used her index finger to touch below his stomach teasingly. With the last button free she laid her hands near his groin and slid upwards towards his shoulders to slide the shirt off, but as she did she lean into his ear to very lightly moan. Then reaching what she was delaying as much as possible touched his pants. Slowly reaching for the zipper, as she looked up she received a desperate kiss from him. She didn't do anything for a bit until quickly turning her head away in disgust. But he replaced his kisses to her cheeks and neck.

As she pulled back she hooked her fingers into the rim of the pants and began to pull for him the rise and slip out. She regrettable had snagged his underwear as well, revealing his arousal and growth. But she quickly stared back down to the pants, flushing to be pulled off completely before she even looked back at him. Just as she was about to past his feet he pulled up her chin to look at him.

She asks, "What?" looking down at her in a flushing state he says, "Striptease for me" then looking over her face he waits. She paused and frowned upon it but she saw the general daring her to refuse. She took a soft deep breath and thought about Andrew's safety.

Getting up she walks a couple steps away from him, not turning just yet. It was really quite until all of a sudden she heard music in the background. It was the first time she heard music in years; it was a beatable sound that had a mix of jazz and retro sound. Guess this was her strip song, closing her eyes she concentrates. Still turned away she grabs her hair to make it looser, freeing her silk like hair to it dance with her as well.

Feeling weird she slowly moves her hips from side to side to get in the mood, listening to nothing but the music, then to slowly becoming more of a loose mass of muscle in motion, giving her soft curves a 's' motion tempo of sweet seduction. Finally turning her body she lefts her bottom to roll back and forth to indicate sexual movements. Allowing her to move into smooth rhythms of dips and slides. She soon motion her arms into grabbing her cloths, slowly peeling off her garments like a delicate rose finally releasing its bud to the world. Opening her eyes, she could see a mad man on the verge of yelling and hooting at her; he was nothing but a pathetic idiot to her who she still wanted to kill. Still looking she could tell she was torturing the man in a way, he wanted to play this foreplay with her and he looked like he was being killed just by her presents. In a way she wanted him to suffer as much as possible in anyway she could find.

As her most intimate parts were being revealed she touch her body as if her hands were his, grabbing her plump breast and skin into perfect mounds of delight until the music slowly dead down, making her slip the last remaining rags off of her silk like skin, to finally reveal her innocently pure flesh to the general.

Feeling herself completely stop she knew she was beat red from complete embarrassment, she was now naked under the silver moonlight, she could feel the cool air twisting and turning round the room, causing her to shiver unintentionally.

Then hearing a "Come here" She had no choose but to do what she was told.

Looking at his prize the general heart skipped and quickened to a deliciously arousing pace. Causing him to pant at the glorious sight of his Kimiko's naked body standing in the middle of his room, a moment he has been waiting for, for years. Slowly glazing his eyes over every curve of her body he moisten his lips from the dryness of his panting. He intensely sucked in every image of her naked form into his brain, to finally branding his brain with his favorite sex object. She was like a goddess to him, and he was drooling to know that she was finally ready for him. The whole dance she did was just a sight for even the gods to be envies about.

Getting up form the bed he draws his hand to hers, curling his fingers around her hand tightly and enjoying her resistant's against his touch. Roughly and excitingly bringing her busty chest up to him, feeling her warm plumps of being a fine woman into his chest. Dizzy with ecstasy in finally being able to touch the women he has been chasing around for years was finally coming to an end.

Then with eyes of sleepy lust he leans down to smother his lips over hers again. She immediately moaned for a halt, but he brutishly continued with his advancements. Stroking her back with his iron grips and pulling her into him to mash his hard member between there stomachs. He could feel her lean waist wiggling to be free but it only made things worst for her and better for him. Within a flash he grabs her bust and starts fondling them. Hearing and feeling her moans under him had excited him more.

Breathing for air she gasps to throw her head back away from him, however it gave the man a new area to suck. Licking her firm neck he inhales the scent of her sweet sweat of dancing. Until another succulent scent hit his nose.

Stopping to stare back down at her flushed face again he smiles, "I take it you want me?" grinning he licks her lips.

As her eye brows frowned she replies, "My body is just doing what's natural, it's only instinct, my free will has nothing to do with it, so this illusion of pleasure you have is only but in your sick mi-" before she could finish she was hurtfully pushed onto the bed. Laying her flawless body on his bed he quickly positions himself over her, "Sometimes Kimiko… you really piss me off" as he buckled his hands onto her waist he prepares to lunge into her, to at long last, make them one. Inching his member to his ticket to heaven he braces himself for contact.

!BAM!

Kimiko screamed out of pure shock, as the general's door was knocked completely down from its frame. Shooting a bright hallway light to blind them at first. Both her and the general looked up at the cause of the door's fall.

She was surprise to lock her eyes with, "Chase Young" Glaring in the room Chase began to walk towards them, ready to release hell itself onto them. Kimiko could only stare as her new master came closer.

***Wipes sweat off of my head* that was a close one wasn't it… *Sees Chase* Oh yeah…. RUN AWAY!**


End file.
